Que suis-je ?
by Timeye
Summary: Allen était déboussolé. Il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un pion. Une puissante arme entre les mains de l'Ordre. Un objet entre les mains du Quatorzième. Un pantin entre les mains de sa propre innocence. Un spectateur de sa propre vie. Était-il encore un exorciste? Devenait-il un Noah? Etait-il seulement encore humain ou juste une arme? No Paring. TERMINEE


**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de DGM appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino**

* * *

 **Que suis-je ?**

 _Par Timeye_

 _ **oOo P.D.V Link oOo**_

Deux semaines. Cela faisait deux semaines que Link avait remarqué l'état changeant de Walker et s'en inquiétait. Depuis les fameuses révélations de son Maître, le Général Cross Marian, le jeune exorciste s'était comme refermé sur lui-même avec ses amis, Allen ne parlait presque plus, se contentant de quelques sourires hypocrites. Lorsqu'il était seul, ses yeux abordaient désormais une lueur vide. Allen pouvait rester des heures durant, assis sur son lit, le regard fixant un point invisible, perdu dans ses pensées. Mais ce fait n'était pas anormal. Après tout, à la Congrégation, tous se méfiaient désormais de lui, l'exorciste considéré comme un espion du clan Noah. Mais ce n'était cela qui inquiétait le plus l'Inspecteur de Central. Depuis, ce fameux jour, Allen ne mangeait plus : le jeune exorciste se contentait au maximum de trois assiettes, et Clown Crown, son innocence, avait besoin de davantage de puissance pour fonctionner sans grainer la vie de son hôte.

Link expira bruyamment. Parfois Walker pouvait agir comme un enfant. _C'est encore un enfant,_ pensa-t-il vaguement. Levant son bras libre, l'Inspecteur toqua trois petits coups avant d'ouvrir la porte, sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse.

Allen était allongé sur son lit, la couverture rabattue sur sa tête. Timcanpy, arrêta de tournoyer dans les airs, et se posa aux côtés de son maître, et – si le golem était pourvu d'œil, Link aurait été certain que ce dernier le dévisageait en ce moment même. _Les golems ne sont que des êtres mécaniques sans pensées. Mais Timcanpy n'en demeure pas moins particuliers…_

Link posa les plateaux de monticules de nourriture sur la table de chevet à côté du lit, sous le regard inquisiteur du golem doré. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la masse informe qu'était le corps de Walker ainsi étendu dans un lit trop grand pour lui. Aucun geste ne fut esquissé, mais, bien qu'il feignait le contraire, Link savait qu'Allen avait conscience de sa présence.

« Il est impoli de ne pas répondre lorsque quelqu'un toque à votre porte, Walker. »

Pas de réponse. Un lourd silence emplissait la pièce.

« Je pensais que vous le saviez… Vous me décevez Walker. Où sont donc passés vos bonnes manières ? »

Link fixa l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs, tentant de déceler un quelconque mouvement sous la couverture qui recouvrait son corps. Mais rien. Allen demeurait immobile. Ses yeux étaient clos, mais le mouvement de sa poitrine était différent de celui d'un dormeur.

« A moins que le Quatorzième ait déjà pris possession de vous. Ceci expliquerait votre comportement plus que suspicieux. »

La réplique avait été lancée d'un ton las mais froid afin de faire réagir Allen. Bien que son rôle premier n'était que d'enregistrer les moindres faits et gestes du Destructeur du Temps, Link s'était – quand bien même il ne l'avouerait jamais-, pris d'affection pour cet être à la mission, ô combien grande ! Link avait appris à connaître Allen et il savait pertinemment que quelque chose perturbait le plus jeune. Non pas qu'il souhaitait l'aider, mais voir le jeune exorciste ainsi le mettait mal à l'aise.

Link cligna des yeux. Allen venait de serrer ses poings. C'était une geste fugace, rapide, cependant aux yeux de l'Inspecteur, cela sonnait comme une victoire.

 _ **oOo P.D.V Allen oOo**_

Allen demeurait allongé. Son manque d'alimentation l'avait rendu faible, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste. D'ailleurs, le jeune exorciste n'avait même plus la force de réprimander Tim lorsque ce dernier mordillait ses mèches blanches. Il était las de tout.

Il avait toujours su que sa vie n'est pas une vie que l'on pourrait qualifiée de stable, cependant avec son nouveau rôle d'exorciste, il avait espéré avoir trouvé un semblant d'équilibre. Mais, depuis cette fameuse rencontre avec son Maître, son monde venait de s'écrouler. Il venait d'apprendre que la personne qu'il aimait le plus, pour qui il se battait, pour qui il survivait, ne l'aimait peut-être pas et n'avait, durant toutes ces années, vu en lui que la présence de son frère. Cette pensée le faisait souffrir.

Parfois, lorsqu'il était seul, Allen venait à s'en demander si le Ciel se plaisait à le faire souffrir. A son sens la mort lui aurait été plus profitable que sa propre vie, déjà bien foirée. Le jeune exorciste aurait dû pousser son dernier souffle depuis bien longtemps…

Trois petits coups se firent entendre. Allen tourna lentement la tête avant de l'enfoncer dans son oreiller. Il s'agissait probablement de Link. Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre sachant que l'Inspecteur n'attendrait pas son autorisation pour pénétrer dans la pièce Central lu avait ôté toute once d'intimité.

Allen entendit la porte s'ouvrir l'Inspecteur soupira – il devait réellement être pitoyable,- avant de pénétrer dans la pièce.

« Il est impoli de ne pas répondre lorsque quelqu'un toque à votre porte, Walker. »

La voix de Link était fade, vide, comme s'il récitait un texte sans trop y croire. Allen ne répondit pas il était trop las pour engager une joute verbale. Joute verbale qui lui attirerait davantage de problèmes.

« Je pensais que vous le saviez… Vous me décevez Walker. Où sont donc passés vos bonnes manières ? »

Allen soupira intérieurement.

« A moins que le Quatorzième ait déjà pris possession de vous. Ceci expliquerait votre comportement plus que suspicieux. »

Allen serra les poings, sentant les larmes poindre aux creux de ses yeux. Il ne devait pas pleurer. _Le rôle premier d'un clown était d'apporter du bonheur aux personnes. Souris quand tu heureux et souris davantage si tu es triste, mais n'arrête jamais d'apporter du bonheur autour de toi…_ Tels étaient autrefois les paroles de Mana. Lentement, Allen desserra les poings et retomba dans sa triste dépression. « Mana » murmura-t-il pour lui-même

* * *

 _*** un quart d'heure plus tard****_

 _ **oOo P.D.V Link oOo**_

Fidèle cahier en main et stylo dans l'autre, Link remplissait les pages autrefois vierge de mots. Malgré l'état végétatif de Walker, sa tâche première n'en demeurait pas moins inchangée. Ainsi le jeune Inspecteur notait chaque mouvement, chaque changement de respiration, chaque murmure inaudible prononcé par celui perçu comme traître au sein même de ses proches. S'il avait eu le choix, Link ne se serait contenté d'écrire qu'un simple « Etat inchangé » sur les pages de son cahier or les ordres de Leverrier étaient absolus : le quota de pages journalières se devait donc d'être respecté.

Link soupira, jetant un regard en coin à la masse informe échoué sur le lit. Walker ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Ne lui avait-on donc jamais appris que la coopération était la meilleure des solutions ? Link admettait bien que sa situation était délicate. Après tous ces interrogatoires, l'inspecteur avait bien perçu qu'Allen semblait démuni face à ce qui l'accablait. Cependant, malgré cet air sincère que le jeune home affichait, Link avait descellé une part de secret au fond de ses yeux. Une sombre vérité inavouée, un secret que Link avait à tout prix voulu percer. Seulement, au moment où ce dernier s'apprêtait à le discréditer concernant une potentielle alliance avec les Noah, voilà que Walker faisait une grève de la faim. Il n'avait beau de pas être un élu de Dieu, Link savait que sans nourriture, Crown Clown affaiblissait considérablement le corps de son hôte et, par une suite logique, rendait Walker plus vulnérable au Quatorzième. _Franchement Walker, vous ne vous facilitez pas la tâche._

« J'aurais dû mourir ces fois-là » déclara Allen, d'un ton las.

Link en lâcha son stylo, qui rebondit sur le sol, en un bruit sourd. _Pitié ! Dites-moi que vous n'êtes pas suicidaire Walker !_

 _ **oOo P.D.V Allen oOo**_

Allen soupira. Encore. Le seul bruit que l'on pouvait entendre dans sa chambre était le griffonnement incessant de l'inspecteur et le bruit de pages que l'on tourne. _C'est déjà sa quatrième !_ A cette pensée, l'esprit du jeune homme retomba dans sa dépression. Savoir que tous ses faits et gestes étaient analysés au peigne fin ne l'avait jamais enchanté.

Timcanpy avait cessé de l'importuner pour se délecter des plats ramenés par Link.

Allen était perdu. Sa vie lui échappait. L'exorciste ne savait plus que croire ni qui croire. Chaque fois qu'il croisait son reflet, le jeune homme, hormis la détestable présence du Quatorzième, avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à une tout autre personne. Son physique négligé mis à part, Allen détestait la nouvelle lueur de ses yeux. Elle lui rappelait certaines époques de sa vie qu'il aurait souhaité oublier. C'était la même lueur qu'il abordait lorsqu'il vivait encore au cirque, soumis à la domination perverse de Cosimov cette sensation de solitude et d'insécurité constante. C'était aussi cette même lueur qu'il avait abordé à la mort de Mana et après l'avoir détruit. Cette sensation d'être perdu, de ne pas comprendre qu'il on est. Mais qu'était-il réellement ?

Depuis deux semaines, le jeune exorciste s'évertuait à trouver la réponse à cette question. Réponse qui remettrait un semblant d'équilibre en lui. Allen ne savait pas. Ou du moins, ne le savais plus.

Etait-il seulement un exorciste ?

La réponse lui parut évidente. Seulement, ce _oui_ ne pouvait se suffire à lui-même pour une réponse honnête. Par le biais de son bras gauche, le jeune garçon était un conciliateur. Le Destructeur du Temps. Celui qui vaincrait le Comte. Ce simple fait suffisait à en faire un exorciste spécial sur le plan technique. D'une part, il était le seul – à la connaissance de l'Ordre Noir et de Central- à être né avec une innocence. Les autres exorcistes étaient élus par le Saint Cristal au cours de leur existence. Crown Clown, d'autre part, possédant une volonté propre. Bien que son innocence lui ait sauvé la vie plus d'une fois, Allen ne pouvait s'empêcher inconsciemment de la craindre. Le jeune exorciste ne l'avait jamais dit, mais son innocence tentait parfois de prendre possession de son corps. Au départ, le jeune homme ne s'en était pas formalisé puisque les actions de son innocence étaient généralement justifiées et avaient pour but de le protéger. Tout avait changé lors d'une banale mission. Lorsque le masque de fer s'était rabattu sur ses yeux, Allen s'était senti comme dépossédé : une âme enchaînée au corps de bois d'une marionnette. Son corps ne lui obéissait plus, bougeant au gré des volontés de son innocence. Une fois l'Akuma détruit, l'innocence lui avait tout bonnement rendu ses libertés, comme si rien n'était réellement arrivé. Un conciliateur était normalement maître de son innocence, et non l'inverse. Cependant, Allen n'étant pas comme les autres exorcistes, son innocence ne pouvait être comme ses consœurs.

Moralement, Allen Walker était bien différent des autres exorcistes.

L'on répétait souvent que les exorcistes avaient pour but de détruire les Akumas et de battre le Comte et ses sbires. Ils étaient entrainés pour ça. Seulement Allen ne voyait pas les choses de la même façon, ce qui lui valait les regards en biais des traqueurs, déjà soupçonneux à son sujet. Premièrement, Allen n'avait jamais considéré son rôle comme étant de détruire les Akumas. Non, le jeune homme libérait les âmes malheureuses que l'amour d'un proche avait enchaîné et soumis à la domination du Comte. Seuls ceux ayant vu la conception d'un Akuma pouvait comprendre leur point de vue et à la connaissance d'Allen, il en était le seul survivant. D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais compris la raison qui avait poussé le Comte à l'épargner.

Deuxièmement, le jeune homme ne ressentait aucune animosité pure envers les Noah, et ce, avant même de savoir qu'il était un hôte. Evidemment, Allen blâmait leurs actions mais une part au fond de lui de pouvait réellement les détester. Les Noah obéissaient au Comte de la manière que les exorcistes étaient sous les ordres du Vatican par conséquent, leur rôle était d'obéir. Alors, Allen se demandait parfois si on pouvait réellement décrier leurs actions. Après tout, n'était-il pas en guerre ? Etait-ce réellement eux le mal ? De leur point de vue, les exorcistes n'étaient-il pas eux-aussi le mal ? Ces pensées-là, Allen ne les avait exprimés qu'auprès de Lavi. En tant que Bookman, le jeune roux les avait compris, cependant, il l'avait également mis en garde : ce genre de pensées étaient dangereuses et, de ce fait, le jeune maudit ne pouvait les exprimer au grand jour.

De plus, depuis sa nouvelle condition, le jeune exorciste n'arrivait plus à considérer les Noah comme des monstres. Si leurs actes restaient condamnables, Allen ne cessait, au fond de lui, de les plaindre. Il se rappelait du Tyki humain avec lequel il s'était battu au poker. Il se rappelait de la complicité entre lui et ses amis de la mine, du regard chaleureux qu'il posait sur l'enfant malade qui les accompagnaient. En y repensant, Allen ne pouvait s'empêcher de superposer cette image au Noah du Plaisir qui lui avait troué le cœur et qui faisait tant de mal aux exorcistes. Un seul être à deux facettes. Allen se rappela également que les Noah se considéraient comme une famille. Des êtres différents unis par une mémoire commune, implantée contre leur volonté. Même s'il avait eu du mal à l'accepter, Allen ne pouvait définitivement se résoudre à les détester entièrement. Il ne détestait pas l'humain ou la personne en tant que telle, il ne détestait que la mémoire des Noah.

L'ensemble de ces pensées l'avait conduit à une autre question.

Etait-il un Noah ?

La réponse qu'il aurait souhaité prononcer fusa dans son esprit. Malheureusement, la vérité était tout autre.

Depuis la bataille d'Edo, dans chaque surface réfléchissante, Allen pouvait voir l'ombre du Quatorzième. Une ombre que lui seul entrevoyait. Il pouvait désormais entendre sa voix mais réussissait encore à le faire taire. Seulement, il ne s'agissait pas là de la seule transformation. Le jeune exorciste s'était, très récemment, découvert une ouïe fine. Il entendait les chuchotements comme des phrases énoncées de vive voix il pouvait capter des bruits lointains, suivre plusieurs conversations à la fois… etc. Tous les bruits sonnaient à ces oreilles comme une douce symphonie. Malheureusement, le jeune homme était plus sujet aux migraines – migraines qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de cacher. Avec toutes ces preuves à l'appui, Allen ne pouvait nier être l'hôte d'un Noah. Noah qui tenterait peu à peu prendre possession de son corps.

Allen soupira de lassitude. Il savait qu'une innocence avait le pouvoir de détruire la matière noire d'un Noah et un Noah avait le pouvoir de détruire une innocence. Cette loi s'était vérifiée lors de différents combats menés à termes par les exorcistes Tyki Mikk avait détruit des dizaines d'innocences avant de tuer leur conciliateur, et, à l'inverse, lors de la bataille d'Edo, Kanda avait achevé le Noah Skin Bolic. De toute l'histoire de la Guerre Sainte, cependant, il n'avait jamais été question d'un humain combinant la mémoire d'un Noah et le pouvoir de l'innocence. Si la mémoire du Quatorzième tentait de prendre possession de son corps…

Mais était-il seulement humain ?

Allen en était même venu à se poser la question. Dans d'autres circonstances, la réponse aurait été évidente, mais une fois de plus, elle ne l'était pas.

Allen Walker était un être humain. Comme tous les autres, il pouvait ressentir des émotions. Il pleurait, riait, se mettait en colère, tombait malade… Cependant, Allen était un humain spécial. Un humain qui, depuis des années, aurait dû cesser de vivre.

Crown Clown l'avait sauvé par deux fois, et le maintenait désormais en vie. Lorsque l'innocence – alors que les bras de la Mort – s'offraient à lui, avait bouché le trou de son corps, à cet instant précis, Allen Walker avait perdu une part de son humanité. Il était devenu une arme immortelle, un pantin entre les filets du Cristal Divin, dont l'épée de Damoclès menaçait de tomber au moindre faux pas. Un pantin destiné à suivre le bon vouloir de Crown Clown, libérant âmes sur âmes jusqu'au jour où, lassé de son conciliateur, son innocence l'abandonnerait. Le Ciel, bien entendu, pourrait en décider autrement, le faisant ainsi succomber sous les mains des Noahs ou du Comte.

Allen savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de penser ainsi, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Le jeune homme avait l'impression de n'être qu'un pion. Une puissante arme entre les mains de l'Ordre. Un objet entre les mains du Quatorzième. Un pantin entre les mains de sa propre innocence. Un spectateur de sa propre vie.

Allen ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer aux multiples occasions où le baiser de la Mort l'avait frôlé et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les regretter. Il aurait dû mourir sous les coups de Cosimov. Il aurait dû mourir renverser par la voiture qui lui avait arraché Mana. Il aurait dû mourir des mains de son père adoptif lorsqu'il l'avait enchaîné au squelette de l'Akuma. Il aurait dû mourir, cette même nuit, sous les mains du Comte. Il aurait dû mourir sous les mains des créanciers de Cross. Il aurait dû des nombreuses balles empoisonnées infligées par des Akumas. Il aurait dû mourir sous l'emprise de Suman. Il aurait dû mourir dans cette forêt de bambou, quand son cœur s'était arrêté… quand la Mort était venue le libérer… Il avait enfin arrêté de souffrir !

Une larme s'écoula.

« J'aurais dû mourir ces fois-là »

* * *

 _ **oOo P.D.V Général oOo**_

Link ramassa son stylo puis, lentement, s'avança vers le lit, où la masse informe de l'enfant reposait. Précautionneusement, sa main alla rejoindre l'épaule d'Allen, d'un geste presque tendre.

« Walker ? »

Il n'eut aucune réponse.

« Walker ? » retenta Link

Un léger tressaillement d'épaule se fit sentir. Puis un léger reniflement. Lentement, l'Inspecteur rabattu la couverture du visage de l'exorciste et, avec surprise, le découvrit en pleurs. De grosses larmes s'écoulaient silencieusement de ses iris orageux son corps était parcouru de frissons incontrôlables. Du haut de sa petite taille, Timcanpy tentait vainement de calmer son maître.

Cette vision brisa une partie du cœur d'un Link, sidéré. Jamais à Central, il n'avait été formé pour ce genre de situation.

Allen semblait si faible, si vulnérable. Jamais il ne s'était abandonné à ce genre de sentiments avant. Sa fierté et son honneur semblaient avoir été balayé par sa tristesse. Link ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi : Allen Walker n'était pas une personne faible.

Sans réellement comprendre le sens de ses actions, Link enlaça tendrement Walker, comme il avait autrefois fait avec ses frères et sœurs. Il n'y avait aucune connotation dans ce geste. Son instinct protecteur ressortait lentement, lui faisant faire des cercles dans le dos d'Allen pour l'apaiser.

Si l'exorciste avait été surpris par le geste, il ne l'avait pas laissé paraître. Un quart d'heure était passé, et les yeux d'Allen commencèrent à s'assécher. Ni lui ni Link ne s'était parlé durant cette période. Allen avait pleuré, sans bruit Link faisait machinalement les gestes, son regard étant perdu de lointains souvenirs.

Lorsque les larmes se tarirent enfin, aucun d'eux n'esquissa un geste. Bien que gêné, Allen profitait de ce instant de réconfort il avait pleuré sa tristesse, sa douleur, ses angoisses et était presque serein : une seule question persistait encore dans son esprit. Quant 'à Link, le jeune Inspecteur était mortifié par tant de non-professionnalisme dans ses actions il avait violé l'ensemble des règles des Crows et s'était laissé aller par les sentiments. Reprenant ses esprits, il lâcha lentement prise et se mit assis sur le lit, le regard perdu de Walker posé sur lui.

« Tu vas faire un rapport, n'est-ce pas ? » Le ton plat et sec donnait davantage l'impression d'un constat, que d'une question.

Link dévisagea longuement le jeune exorciste avant de répondre. Son code de travail l'obligeait à en faire un. Seulement, certaines choses pouvaient rester secrètes, non ? Après tout, l'Inspecteur n'était plus à une règle près. « Non. »

« Non ? » souleva Allen, surpris

« Non. »

« Ah. »

La conversation retomba aussitôt. Link prit alors le temps d'observer le « traître ». Ses yeux rouges, encore bouffis, son teint pâle et les poches sous ses yeux lui donnaient un air maladif enfantin. A se demander s'il s'agissait vraiment d'une menace imminente pour l'Ordre.

« Link ? »

« Vous vous êtes enfin décidé à parler, Walker ? » répondit-il en reprenant son rôle.

« Mana m'aimait-il réellement ? »

Link ne répondit pas. Il savait que la conversion avec son maître avait atteint le plus jeune mais il n'avait pensé que cela l'affecterait tant. Pourtant, cela semblait tellement logique. De ce qu'il avait pu voir, ce Mana avait eu une grande importance dans la vie du jeune homme et, après renseignement, Allen l'admirait. Mana était sa figure paternel, son modèle, son idole, celui qui l'avait fait vivre et celui pour qui il vivait. Celui qui lui avait donné l'envie de se battre. Savoir que cet amour n'avait – finalement- été que du feu avait dû le dévaster.

Voyant le regard que lui lançait Allen, il se décida à répondre. « Quels étaient les derniers mots de Mana avant que vous l'invoquiez? »

« Ne t'arrête jamais. Continue d'avancer. » murmura-t-il. « Mais – »

« Ne vous a-t-il pas pris sous sa protection ? »

« Si, mais… si j'avais l'âme de son frè- » argua Allen

« N'a-t-il jamais montré de signes d'affection à votre égard ? »

« Si, évidemment… mais- »

« N'est-ce pas lui qui vous a fait découvrir la vie ? »

« Si »

« N'a-t-il préféré sacrifier sa vie si cela sauvait la vôtre ? »

« … Si. »

« Et quels étaient ses derniers mots, lorsque votre bras l'a détruit ? »

« Je t'aime Allen » murmura l'exorciste, les yeux larmoyants.

« Mana a-t-il mentionné son frère ? »

« Non » répondit-il

« Qui a-t-il mentionné ? »

« … Moi » déclara-t-il en essuyant une larme qui s'écoulait lentement.

« Alors cessez de vous faire un sang d'encre Walker. Malgré votre malédiction, Mana Walker vous aimait. » Le ton était monotone mais Allen appréciait les efforts de Link pour lui faire entendre raison. « Link ? »

« Qu'il y a-t-il Walker ? »

« Merci » déclara-t-il en un sourire véritable, le premier depuis deux semaines. A travers ses yeux, Link put voir toute la grandeur et la sincérité de sa gratitude.

« Et Link ? »

« Qu'il y a-t-il encore ? »

« J'ai faim » déclara l'exorciste en se levant.

* * *

 _Si l'obscurité entrave ton chemin, ne crains pas d'attendre la lumière. Crains seulement de t'y perdre et de t'y arrêter._

* * *

 **Thanks for the reading~**

* * *

 **NdT:** **(1)** J'ai longtemps songé à écrire cet OS. L'ambiance est assez déprimant mais j'avais besoin qu'Allen s'interroge sur tous ça. Pour ce qui veulent disserter là-dessus, ils peuvent m'envoyer des MP :3

 **(2)** J'ai écrit 9 pages Word au total... 9 PAGES ! C'est énorme pour moi, sachant que je n'espérais même pas atteindre les 1500 mots. ;D

 **(3)** En espérant que cela vous ait plus ^.^

* * *

 **Timeye~**


End file.
